Treats
by midnight kagome
Summary: she was his treat and that was proven when the dumbass Leiko had showed up. one-shot HAPPY HALLOWEEN! -


"Happy Halloween." shouted a voice into the cold dark night. Kagome smiled to herself as she set the bowl candy down onto the counter. "I just love Halloween you get to see all the costumes. It's rather amusing seeing all the demons, devils, and angels."

Hiei scoffed has he heard the words spill out of her mouth. "How in do you find it amusing to see petty humans dress up as demons? To me I think they're just mocking us." Kagome frowned as he answered to her statement. He always thought that humans did something to mock the demons, for kami sake give the humans a break for a while.

Kagome was just about to sit on the next to Hiei when the door bell rang. Getting up for the fiftieth time that night, she grabbed the bowl of candy. Putting on a bright smile she opened up the door, only to come face to face with one of her classmates.

The person who happened to be standing at her door had shaggy black hair with chocolate eyes filled with cockiness. His name, Leiko, fit his personality just right he was so arrogant and cocky, but that made almost all the girls fall in love with him. Leiko had transferred a week after she returned to the future for good. Not knowing she had some how caught his eyes and now he wanted her all to himself.

"Hi Leiko how are tonight?" Kagome grounded the words out of her teeth this guy almost just like Hojo, but worse. Didn't he know that she had a boyfriend she knew she had told him a few times to get him off her back about dating. Leiko gave off smirk before shifting to lean on the door. "I'm great know that I see you. So, do you have any more treats?" "Of course I do. I actually have enough to feed everyone in this city." Kagome smiled brightly as she digged around in the bowl naming of the different treats she had. Her ranting about the candy stop when she felt a hand placed on top of her arm. She looked up coming face to face with Leiko. In a very husky voice and lust filled eyes he whispered into her ear. "I was wondering if you had any special treats for me."

Hiei closed his eyes as he listened to the conversation carefully, he didn't like Leiko on bit, always making suggestions to his onna. So far the conversation was going good; asking for sweets, the rustling of wrappers, and then the asking of a special treat from his onna. Hiei snapped his eyes open the red orbs burning with fire ready to murder the man. How dare he ask of something so sexual from his onna? Hiei was on his way to the door when he froze at what he heard next.

Kagome only giggled at what he said to her, of course she had treats, but not all of them were for him. "Of course I have some special treats and I guess they can be for you" Leiko gave a smirk showing that he thought he had won the prize. When Leiko took a step into the house Kagome lightly pushed him back. "I'm sorry it won't take long for me to give you your treat." With that said Kagome dashed right back into the house.

Hiei sighed with relief as he realized what treats kagome thought this human boy was talking about. Was she still that naïve to not notice what suggestions this boy was giving off?

Kagome made it back to the door a goodie bag in hand. "Here you are one of my special treats. From me to you." Kagome almost laughed at his downcast look to the goodie bag in her hand. Placing his eyes back upon her he wiggled his eyebrows and with a even huskier voice so that anybody could understand what he wanted. "Well, you see that wasn't the exact type of treat I was expecting. I was thinking of a very extremely special treat that only V.I.P get." Kagome wanting to kill his built up ego she spoke in a sweet voice. "I'm really sorry, but I'm saving those treats for someone who is a V.S.I.P." Leiko thought that she wanted to play a little game decided to play along not noticing that he was taking the bait. "Who can that person be, do I know him?" Kagome did a victory dance in her head as he bit the bait. Now all she had to do was reel him in and make the kill. "Well actually I don't think you know him that well. My boyfriend, Hiei, I probably told you about him once or twice. I can go get him if you want to meet him." Kagome had to stifle the laughter that bubbled up in her chest I was so fun watching people's egos deflate like that. "No it's fine I'll just go home bye." Kagome watched as he trudged along to the stairs of her shrine.

When Kagome made to the couch with Hiei she heard him chuckling to a little. "You must be the evilest onna I know when romance comes." Kagome shrugged her shoulders in a uncaring way. "I really don't give a shit the asshole wouldn't leave me alone after I told him several times I was going out with someone." Hiei wrapped his arms around her shoulders as he pulled her closer to his chest. "Your damn right you're going out with somebody. Now I want to know who this V.S.I.P you're going to give treats to." Kagome turned around in Hiei's arms she leaned forward so that her lips were only centimeters from his. "You" she whispered before closing the small distance between them.


End file.
